Mechanical Feelings
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: A little conversation between Zee and Ro... WAFF alert


Mechanical Feelings: Love   
By: Subaru Shôjo   
  
"Ro?"   
"Hmm?"   
"What is a feeling?"   
"A feeling?"   
"Yeah, a feeling"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Feeling, what does that suppose to mean?"   
"huh?"   
"Hmm...why do people cry?"   
"Because...they are sad, or they are so happy they want to cry"   
"What for?"   
"To express their feelings"   
"What feelings?"   
"I don't know, love, sadness, madness, etc."   
"All of them?!"   
"It depends on the situation"   
"Do you cry?"   
"Yeah...Sometimes"   
"Why?"   
"Because..."   
"Huh?"   
"You'll never understand it"   
"Why? Because I'm a synthoid?"   
"It's...not...that"   
"Synthoids don't feel, right?"   
"Maybe..."   
"If I don't feel, I wouldn't be protecting people, or trying not to kill them, right?"   
"I suppose so..."   
"That feeling is love?"   
"What?"   
"To protect people...my freedom"   
"They are different..."   
"In which way?"   
"You protect people because you care of them, freedom is another feeling"   
"Are they many feelings?"   
"Yeah.."   
"So, I DO feel"   
"Yeah..."   
"So I can understand you"   
"Ah...er...I..."   
"Don't worry"   
"Can you experience other feelings?"   
"I don't know...I don't even recognize them"   
"What...hm...er..do you feel..about me?"   
"..."   
"You don't have to tell if you don't want to..."   
"It's not that, it's that I don't know how to name them"   
"So, do you have feelings for me?"   
"Yes...I think"   
"I see..."   
"Why are you smiling?"   
"Because I'm happy"   
"Oh, so why are you blushing?"   
"I! Er..I!..It's hard to explain"   
"Humans are weird, explaining is so difficult to you"   
"It's not that"   
"Then, what is it?"   
"I´m embarrassed...that's why my cheeks blush"   
"Because of what?"   
"Of what you said"   
"Really? I'd like to know which feelings I have.."   
"What for?"   
"To tell you how I feel for you, and make you smile again.."   
"You like to see me smile?"   
"Yeah...it's..strange, you look better when you smile.."   
"Oh.."   
"You're blushing again"   
"Yeah, so stop..."   
"Stop what?"   
"Stop saying those things, they make me nervous.."   
"There are many feelings, it's difficult to understand feelings, and humans"   
"Yeah, maybe one time you'll do.."   
"What is love?"   
"Love?"   
"Yes, love"   
"It's er..."   
"Hard to explain?"   
"Yep.."   
"Ok, maybe my creator could explain me.."   
"Where did you heard the word love?"   
"huh?"   
"Did you heard the word "love"? Or you saw it? Or you're programmed to search the word 'love'"   
"Humans are also confusing when they explain"   
"Hey!What does that suppose to mean?"   
"Nothing, it's that once, while we were running from NSA, I saw a couple, a female and a male, the male was embracing the female, an then, their lips touched, then the couple separated, and the female smiled, so the male. In the end, they were walking grabbing the hand of the other, then the male approached and murmured to her…"I love you" and she replied with an affirmative nod. And then the female touched the lips of the male with hers. Is that love?"   
"Ha ha ha ha ha"   
"What are you laughing at?"   
"It's that..ha ha ha ha, you talk like you saw a couple of animals, female and male.."   
"Sorry.."   
"It's ok, but here we usually name them girlfriend and boyfriend.."   
"Oh, they are friends, so you're my friend, aren't you?"   
"Yes, I'm your friend.."   
"So, that means you're my girlfriend and I'm your boy friend?"   
"WHAT?!!"   
"Yes, we're friends, you're a girl, I'm a boy, you are my girl-friend, and I'm your boy-friend.."   
"Uh..oh..I'm.."   
"Do you always babble when you're blushing?"   
"Yeah, but it's not like that! Boyfriend and girlfriend are more than friends"   
"So, friends don't love, and boyfriends and girlfriends LOVE?"   
"It's kinda different, friends love each other, but boyfriends and girlfriends love each other more than friends do.."   
"So, we love each other?"   
"I.."   
"You're blushing again, it's kinda funny..but, if we are friends, we love each other…"   
"Yeah..and it isn't funny to make me blush!"   
"Yeah it is"   
"You're smiling now.."   
"Really? I thought synthoids don't smile"   
"Well, you do.."   
"I'm..happy then.."   
"If you smile, I suppose you're happy.."   
"I think that too.."   
"Well, it's maybe one day you'll learn all the human feelings.."   
"Well, I hope you would teach me then"   
"Me?!!"   
"Yeah, you taught me to love.."   
"Don't say that.."   
"So, why shouldn't I? Sorry.."   
"It's not that, it's that..I.."   
"Don't you love me?"   
"!!¡¡"   
"Why are you astonished? Did I say something wrong?"   
"No!.. I love you Zee.."   
"As friends?"   
"Yes, as friends.."   
"Then I love you too, as friends.."   
"Yeah.."   
"But we are missing a thing"   
"What?"   
"We said we loved each other, we skipped steps.."   
"Steps?!"   
"Yeah, first I had to approach to you and touch your lips with mine, the I'll have to embrace you with mi arms, to conclude with the "I love you" statement, we have to do the procedure.."   
"Zee!! In that case you don't have to follow and schematic procedure, Love isn't programmed neither scheduled nor with a procedure to follow, it borns from the person, without following any method"   
"Only simple, without planning it?"   
"Yes.."   
"Sorry, I didn't mean that"   
"I know you didn't"   
"Well, do they only do that when they are boyfriend and girlfriend?"   
"Do what?"   
"The touching lips thing and the embracing thing.."   
"Those things are named kissing and hugging.."   
"The lips touch is a kiss and the embracing thing is hug?"   
"Excatly"   
"Do friends kiss and hug?"   
"Er..aa..hm..only hug.."   
"Why don't they kiss?"   
"Cause kissing is more deep love than hugging.."   
"You're like a tomato Ro, then, we're able to hug each other?"   
"Gulp..yes.."   
"And if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, will we be able to kiss each other"   
"Maybe.."   
"What does it feel to be hugged and kissed?"   
"Good.."   
"Oh, so did you have a boyfriend? And a friend?"   
"Yes"   
"And what happened to them.."   
"I broke up with him.."   
"With both of them?"   
"You can have many friends, but a boyfriend, just one.."   
"Why?"   
"Because you're deep love is for your boyfriend and then your friend.."   
"Is a boyfriend the deepest love you can have?"   
"Well, when they love more than a boyfriend, they get married.."   
"And have children, right?"   
"Yeah.."   
"You'd better go to sleep Ro, it's late.."   
"Yeah, good night Zee.."   
"Good night Ro.."   
"One last question Ro, may I?"   
"Of course.."   
"Can I get the deepest love?"   
"I...don't know...it depends on time, and that you choose the perfect mate for you…"   
"Well, I hope you be there when I find it.."   
"Find what?"   
"The deepest love"   
Ro could feel her cheeks burn again, but she was lying giving her back to him, she tighten her grip to her pillow, as her heart melted at the innocence of the synthoid. Maybe, one day, perhaps…she'll find the deepest love…with him.   
"I hope that too, Zee..."   
"Will we be able to kiss and hug like the couple?"   
"Maybe, sometime..you may hug me in the meanwhile"   
"Yeah, cause we're friends, aren't we?"   
"Yes, Zee, friends..."   
Then Zee approached to her, and slid his arms on her, it was feeling strange, but good. So he decided to rest with her in his arms.   
THE END


End file.
